


Carnival Kisses

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Kissing Booth, M/M, Rivals, basically super lameeeeee, jeno kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jeno's friend needed someone to do a kissing booth so he volunteered.





	1. Chapter 1

"So you sure about doing this Jeno?"

 

Jeno nodded. "Of course. I'm the only option you have now since Jaehyun isn't here." Jaehyun, who does the kissing booth every year, wasn't here because he was out of town.

 

Doyoung nodded, walking behind the booth. The kissing booth was painted in bright pink and the words "$2 for one kiss" on the very top. "You've never done this before so I'm just going to lay out the rules. You can only kiss one person after they pay and you cannot kiss them more than once. You also cannot make out with the person unless they pay extra. We need the profit."

 

"Okay, I got you."

 

"And please do not do anything stupid. This kissing booth is one of our top booths."

 

"I wonder how you handle with Jaehyun kissing everyone..."

 

Doyoung glared at him. "Shut up."

 

"Sorry," Jeno said, taking a step back from Doyoung. The guy can be scary when he wants to be but Jeno finds him really cute sometimes, especially when Jaehyun is around.

 

Doyoung gave him a lip balm. "Take this. Good luck and please do not flirt them into kissing you."

 

Jeno rolled his eyes. "I'm the most popular senior on campus. They will come to me whether or not I flirt with them."

 

"The reason I'm letting you do this is because no one else wants to do it."

 

"You won't regret this. I'll beat Jaehyun this year."

 

Doyoung sighed and walked away. He and Ten were operating the water gun game a few stations away. 

 

 

 

 

"Jaemin!"

 

"What do you need?" He asked. 

 

"Doyoung is coming over to check on us. We still need to decide who's going to be the one getting dunked in the water."

 

"I thought we agreed."

 

"I only said I would do it if Mark didn't come."

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, walking around to feel the water. It was freezing cold. "It's not like Mark is here to see you."

 

"But he might come over."

 

Doyoung walked up to them and grabbed Jaemin by the arm. 

 

"Ow that hurts! What the fuck Doyoung?"

 

"Sorry Nana. Haechan go check on Johnny if he arrived at the fortune telling booth yet. If he's not here, I will skin him alive. They're all looking forward to him this year."

 

"Got it."

 

Doyoung lets go of his arm. "Are you getting on top?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah you."

 

Jaemin sighed, looking into the glass tank. The tank wasn't very high and you could almost fall into it if you stand so close. "Yeah. Since Haechan doesn't want to do it."

 

"Okay cool. Just make sure that people don't cheat or get near the red button."

 

"Alright."

 

"Besides, Jeno is across from you guys over here and I want to make sure you don't see him fucking up and not charging fees. You know how he is."

 

Jaemin looked up. "Jeno?" His eyes wondered to a boy in a black sleeveless shirt and a hat. No one can deny how good he looked. "You let HIM do the kissing booth?" Jaemin face turned sour. He hated Jeno so much that he would give anything to throw him off the face of the earth, but he can't do that. 

 

"Yeah. Okay now, enjoy the carnival. I'll take my leave now."

 

 

 

They've been out in the sun for hours and Jeno was sweating like crazy. He can see Jaemin and Haechan doing the dunk tank game where the players have to try to get Jaemin into the water. So far, as much as he can see, no one was able to do it. He and Jaemin aren't quite friends and honestly, they're more like enemies. Ever since those middle school days, things weren't the best between them. But he would so love to see Jaemin get dunked though. 

 

Jeno looked in front of him to see two girls smiling at him. 

 

"I didn't know you were doing the kissing booth."

 

He recognized one of them as Lami. She was one of the cutest girls in class and is Jaemin's crush. When he found out Jaemin liked her, he knew he had to do something. But damn, she was really pretty up close. He smiled at her. 

 

"Hey gorgeous. What can I do for you today?"

 

Lami smiled at him and gave him $2. Jeno looked over to see Jaemin watching them and smiled before pulling Lami into a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than most of his other kisses. 

 

"Bye Lami."

 

"Bye, thanks for the kiss."

 

"No problem."

 

Jaemin wasn't even looking at him, instead he was focused on looking at Lami the whole time. When they finally made eye contact, Jaemin made an ugly face at him before pointing the middle finger up. Jeno could only smile.

 

It was nearing 3 and Jeno had kissed so many girls that he can't remember their names or faces. He wondered how Jaehyun could do it every year. He would catch Jaemin looking at him from time to time and he wasn't sure why. He suddenly saw Renjun walking up to him, a smile on his face.

 

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming today."

 

"And I didn't know you were doing a kissing booth."

 

"I just volunteered because Jaehyun couldn't make it."

 

Renjun just nodded at him. "Is there anyone in particular that you want to kiss today? Was that the whole reason for this?"

 

Jeno thought about it for a second. There was a person he did want to kiss today, but it was a personal thing. 

 

"Not really."

 

"I can see the lie in your eyes."

 

"There is this one person, but I doubt it would happen anytime soon."

 

"You never know man."

 

Jeno sighed and looked over at Jaemin and Haechan talking. There wasn't anyone in line and something clicked in his head. 

 

"Actually, I think I'm going to be right back. Can you stay here?"

 

"Sure."

 

Jeno walked to the dunk tank and smiled when Haechan caught his eye. "Hey."

 

"How's the kissing booth Jeno?"

 

"Good. Really good."

 

"You kissed Lami I see." 

 

Jeno just nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Jaemin. "I see Jaemin hasn't gotten wet."

 

"No one here can even hit the button. I don't think Jaemin will even get wet today."

 

"I'll give it a try." He walked up Jaemin and smirked. 

 

"If I can get you wet today Jaemin, you owe me a kiss."

 

Jaemin glared at him. "In your dreams Jeno."

 

"We'll see."

 

Jeno stood behind the red line and with all his might, he threw the ball and Jaemin started falling down into the water. 

 

"Oh my god Jeno," Haechan said. "You actually did it."

 

Jaemin wasn't expecting that and Haechan gave him a towel after he climbed out. The water had gone up his nose, into his mouth, and he was freezing. He scrunched his nose at Jeno who was smiling at him. 

 

"Since I got you wet, you owe me a kiss." 

 

Jaemin shook his head, walking up to him. "Never in this lifetime," he grabbed into Jeno's shoulder and pushed him into the water. 

 

Haechan and Jaemin high-fived each other.

 

"Jaemin!"

 

They turned around to look at Doyoung, who was sporting a frown. Crap. Doyoung snatched the towel from the Jaemin and gave it to Jeno, who was already out of the water. 

 

"Why did you push him into the water? And Jeno, why are you even over here?" 

 

Doyoung grabbed Jaemin by the ear and Jeno by the shirt. 

 

"Ow fuck that hurts," Jaemin complained.

 

"It will hurt more once you keep talking." He pushed Jaemin and Jeno together, both of them bumping their heads together.

 

"Aw fuck." They both looked at each other before looking at Doyoung.

 

"Listen. If I see you guys do something like this again, I will fucking never let you do the carnival again. Understand?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"And if I see you guys fooling around again, I'm making you guys kiss on top of the Ferris wheel. And Jaemin, don't give me that face."

 

"Doyoung! That's unfair! He was the one that came to us!"

 

"Hey, you pushed me into the water!"

 

"Shut up guys. No more talking. Now, Jeno go back."

 

Jeno smirked at Jaemin before leaving. Doyoung glared at Jaemin. "You really had it in you huh?"

 

"He deserved it."

 

 

 

 

"Jaemin pushed you into the water?" Renjun asked once he came back.

 

"Yeah. Doyoung found out and was really mad." Since it was really hot, he was drying up faster than usual. Jeno really liked Renjun as a friend although Renjun was closer to Jaemin. He didn't mind though because Renjun liked telling stories about Jaemin. That was how he knew Jaemin liked Lami.

 

"You know, Jaemin doesn't hate you. He just thinks he does."

 

"If he doesn't hate me, then he must like me right?"

 

Renjun shrugged. "You figure that out. Anyways, Chenle's here and I need to go find him. See ya Jeno."

 

"Okay, bye."

 

Mark had had also came over to chill with him at the kissing booth an hour later. He came with Taeyong and Yuta. 

 

"Oh my god. The kissing expert?"

 

Jeno greeted them. "Hey guys."

 

"I see you made a lot of money."

 

"Not really. No one even comes here."

 

Yuta got an idea. "Let's go around and bring girls here. It sucks that you have a small corner that no one sees." Yuta grabbed the sign next to the booth. "Let's use this." He and Taeyong went together while Mark stayed back, being the lazy asshole he is.

 

Suddenly, there was a line of girls all the way to the dunk tank line. Jeno was a bit overwhelmed, but he played it cool. He saw Yeri and even Seulgi in the line and he knew he just hit bingo.

 

 

 

 

"Jaemin, look," Haechan pointed at the long line for the kissing booth. 

 

Jaemin's jaw dropped as he saw the girls and even guys in the lines, but when he saw Jeno kissing Yeri, he clenched his fist. Yeri was his ex. Fucking Jeno had to nerve to make out with all the girls he liked and dated.

 

"He's practically making out with her."

 

"I can't believe him," Jaemin said, standing up. 

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

Jaemin wasn't sure but didn't want to keep watching him kiss all those people. 

 

"No. He's just a player. I don't even know what they see in him."

 

"Jeno's hot, smart, he can sing, dance, and everything a girl wants. You even had a crush on him fresh-"

 

"Shut up. Don't even talk about it."

 

Haechan just shrugged going back to playing on his phone. Jaemin sighed, crossing arms. God, he felt like wanted to punch something. It was true, he did like Jeno at one point, but he couldn't handle how cocky and he annoying he was. That crush was long over due and he learned his lesson about crushing on guys.

 

 

 

 

 

When he kissed every person in line, he felt like puking. He never wanted to kiss again and asked Mark to take his place. 

 

"Can't. What if Jaemin comes here and wants a kiss?"

 

"Like he would ever."

 

"I saw him watching you from afar. He looked jealous man."

 

"Let him be jealous," Jeno said. "It's not like I give a damn."

 

Mark sighed and walked away. "I'm going to see how the dunk tank is doing. He must be mad that you kissed Yeri."

 

Jeno sighed. "Well, she came onto me. I didn't stop her."

 

Mark and the guys went over to the dunk tank and Jeno watched them, eyeing Jaemin, who was too busy drinking his coconut juice and talking to Hansol.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a line of customers who wanted to win and get Jaemin wet.  He eventually got wet when Hansol lined up. Hansol had graduated a few years ago and he remembered getting asked out to prom by him. 

 

"You ready Jaemin?" He asked, getting ready. 

 

Jaemin pinched his nose, closing his eyes and gave a thumb up. Once he was in the water again, he reacted fast and when he came up, Hansol handed a drink. 

 

"I thought you would want this."

 

Jaemin smiled at him and climbed out of the tank. Haechan handed him the towel and he wiped his face and dried his hair. He leaned next to Hansol and opened up his drink. 

 

"Thanks by the way."

 

Hansol just smiled at him. "It's my first time seeing you in awhile. How have you been?"

 

"Pretty good. And you?"

 

They saw Mark and his friends making their way to them. Yuta made eye contact with Hansol for second before looking at Jaemin. 

 

"Hey Hansol. Long time no see," Mark walked up to them and handshaked with Hansol. 

 

"How have you been guys?"

 

"Good!" They all talked for awhile and Haechan had also joined in. It wasn't until he saw Jeno kissing a girl from across them. 

 

"Whoa, Jeno is taking Jaehyun's place this year? Jaehyun never misses out."

 

"Jaehyun is busy so he couldn't do it."

 

Hasnol just nodded. "Wow. Why don't you go over there Jaemin? I remembered you had a crush on him and rejected me to prom."

 

They all looked at Jaemin and all Jaemin could do was shake his head and continue with his drink. 

 

"Never. And besides, I grew up. I got over him the second he kicked my ass in baseball."

 

Mark chuckled at him while Taeyong patted his back. "The kissing booth is your only chance you know."

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, walking away. "Fuck off and go back to him." 

 

They all left and Haechan looked at him. "You know, it's not a bad idea if you go over there-"

 

"Haechan! I can't believe you."

 

 

 

 

It wasn't until 8 that the kissing booth finally closed. Jaemin can finally stop looking over to see that he wasn't  fucking up. And then he saw Herin and Jeno kissing. Jaemin gritted his teeth as he watched Jeno put his tongue into her mouth. He was almost burning with anger because she was the only girl that really mattered to him. He looked over at Haechan and he could only shrug. 

 

"Get over it. Herin never loved you."

 

"She was MY first love though..." Jaemin said, crossing his arms. "I don't get it. Why does he have to take them away from me?"

 

Jaemin brushed the hair out his face and walked around the dunk tank and get to Jeno's booth.

 

"Okay, what is up with you and kissing them?"

 

Jeno leaned closer to him. "They paid for the kiss Jaemin. I didn't make them kiss me."

 

"You only did this so you can annoy me?"

 

"What? It's not my fault you were watching everything. Stop being jealous and get over it. It's not like they have any chances with me." 

 

Jaemin glared at him. "I'm not jealous of you. Look you can kiss anyone on campus and I wouldn't care, but what drives me nuts is when you're doing it to piss me off."

 

"You're just pissed because they chose  me over you."

 

Jaemin stared at him. Jeno was leaning closer to him than usual, but all he could think about was how he could never beat him. Jeno would always get the upper hand and it annoys the shit out of him. 

 

"Don't forget I know that you had a crush on me," Jeno whispered, "and I liked you too."

 

Jaemin kept staring at him, eyes focused on his lips and eyes. He closed his eyes before backing away. "Your lips are swollen."

 

Jeno took out the lip balm Doyoung gave him and applied it. "I know. From all those girls biting my lips and sucking on it. But honestly, the only lips I want is yours."

 

Jaemin raised his brows. "You're joking."

 

"I'm not," Jeno said, turning around to grab the sign. "I'll close the kissing booth after you kiss me. It'll be free."

 

Jaemin backed away. "No-"

 

Jeno took his chin, pulling them closer. They looked at each other before Jeno closed the gap. Although Jeno kissed so many girls today, Jaemin tasted different and sweet. Maybe it was because he was a guy, but nonetheless, it was the best kiss of the night. 

 

Jeno pulled back after awhile and looked to see Jaemin's eyes closed. 

 

"Oh my God," Mark said, "they finally kissed."

 

Jaemin quickly turned around to see the guys looking over at them and immediately face palmed. Chenle was there too and even Doyoung and Ten and Johnny. Doyoung was clapping his hands while everyone else was cheering and even Yuta was recording the whole thing.

 

"Shit," Jaemin whispered, putting his hands over his face. This was so embarrassing. 

 

Ten walked up to them and smiled. "That was cute wasn't it? Anyways, you guys can go have fun! It's only 8 and the carnival closes at midnight."

 

Jeno smiled at Ten and looked over at Jaemin. He took Jaemin's hands, but Jaemin was busy glaring at Yuta. 

 

"I'm not deleting it until you tell us how much you want Jeno to kiss you again."

 

"Now you're just being annoying Yuta," Jaemin said, walking away. "Give me your phone."

 

"No."

 

"I'm going to tell Hansol how much you want his dick in your ass."

 

"He already knows," Hansol said, wrapping arms around Yuta.

 

They all looked at them and Haechan was the one who was surprised. 

 

"Shit. Now you guys too? When will it be my turn?"

 

"When you tell that special someone your feelings Haechan," Ten said, going over to kiss Johnny on the lips.

 

Haechan just nodded, glancing over at Mark. Maybe sometime when he feels ready. Doyoung crossed his arms as he looked at everyone. "You guys are so gross."

 

"Just like how you and Jaehyun are, except with the fact that Jaehyun doesn't know you like him."

 

Doyoung groaned. "I don't like Jaehyun! Stop being stupid guys."

 

"Whatever Doyoung," Johnny said. They all gathered together. "Okay, let's go have fun tonight."

 

 

 

 

Jaemin and Jeno was on the Ferris Wheel, kissing for maybe the tenth time that night. The night was young, but so are they and everything that comes later on. 


	2. Carnival Kisses 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of kisses were shared that night.

The fucking Ferris Wheel is freaking high and Jaemin didn't think he could survive. He saw Chenle and Renjun getting in line, but there was no way he was going up there. 

Jeno wrapped his arms around him. "If you think about it, it's not that bad. I'll be up there with you."

Jaemin groaned. "That is even worse," he said, walking away from Jeno. Anyone else but him. He didn't want to be on top the fucking thing with Jeno by his side. Alone. 

Jeno yanked him up into line and Jaemin closed his eyes. "Come on. When will you ever get this opportunity to be with your secret crush?"

Jaemin glared at him. "Secret crush? When were you ever?"

Jeno just smiled at him. "I've always been yours just saying."

Jaemin sighed as Jeno kissed his cheek. He didn't want anyone to know that he was with Jeno, let alone kissed him. When they went on top, Jeno took his hands and laced them together. Jaemin frowned at him, making a face. 

"What?"

"I still hate you for kissing Herin."

Jeno rolled his eyes. "She wanted to kiss me okay? Besides, my lips are all yours tonight and every day after that."

"I don't want your lips," Jaemin said, scrunching his nose. "Nor do I want you."

"That hurts you know."

Jaemin stuck his tongue out at him before scooting further from him. "You're an asshole."

Jeno just smiled, pulling him closer by the waist. "I know you still like me even though you don't say anything. Come on, let's kiss."

Jaemin shook his head. "Go away Jeno." 

"I'm already here with you."

Jaemin suddenly put his hands up. "I'm only letting you ride this with me because you want to. Other than that, I would never ride this."

"That doesn't matter."

Jaemin sighed at him, looking at him in the light. Jeno pulled him closer for a kiss and Jaemin let him. The fact that he kissed so many people before him threw him off, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. They kissed for a long time until they were back to the ground. 

Jeno wanted to ride the Ferris wheel ten more times and Jaemin was so done. That was how they ended up kissing more than he wanted. 

 

  
Doyoung smiled as he watched Jaemin and Jeno kiss on the Ferris wheel for the tenth time. His eyes wondered back to see Chenle and Renjun eating some cotton candy and enjoying their time together. He sometimes wished that something would happen tonight. 

Haechan walked back to their table and placed down a drink for him. "Missing someone?"

"No."

"Sure you aren't."

Doyoung slapped his shoulder. "Let's talk about you and Mark. I don't see you and him getting it on."

"I'll tell him once you tell Jaehyun."

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Why do you even think I like him? He's younger than me and I don't like younger people."

"So?" Haechan shrugged. "He's only one year younger. I see the way you look at him and I know you think he's hot."

"Oh shut up. You don't see anything."

"You're wrong. I see everything."

Doyoung scowled at him before seeing Johnny and Ten approach them. 

"You got Ten that?" Haechan asked Johnny, looking at the big panda that Ten was holding. 

"Why not? It's cute."

Haechan and Doyoung glanced at each other for a moment. Doyoung sucked on his bottom lip as he watched them. Johnny suddenly wrapped his arms around Doyoung with his other arm. 

"Why don't you join me and Ten on the dragon shot? It's not too bad."

"I think I'm good. I don't feel like riding roller coasters."

"You're no fun," Ten said.

When Johnny and Ten left, Taeyong walked back eating some nachos. Haechan took some, but Taeyong slapped his hand. 

"Get your own."

"I share my food with you all the time."

"No you don't you fatty. You eat all of them."

Doyoung rolled his eyes at them but it wasn't until he saw Yuta and Jaehyun walking over. Hansol was trailing behind them with Taeil. He was surprised that Jaehyun and Taeil came back so early.

"Guys, they made it."

Doyoung smiled at them. "I thought you guys were going to be in Gangnam for a few more days?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "Not even."

Jaemin and Jeno finally made their way over, greeting Jaehyun and Taeil. 

"You guys are back. How was it in Gangnam?" Jeno asked.

"It was alright," Taeil said. He smiled at Taeyong, but Taeyong ignored him. They all knew that Taeil liked Taeyong, but Taeyong would never give him the time of day. 

Jeno wrapped his hands around Jaemin's waist. "Well, Doyoung and Jaehyun can come with us on the roller coaster."

Doyoung's eyes grew wide. "No thank you."

Jaehyun smiled. "I'm down. Let's go Doyoung."

Taeil grabbed Taeyong's hand. "We're coming too."

Once they made their way to the roller coaster, they saw Ten and Johnny coming down. Ten and Johnny greeted Jaehyun and Taeil.

"You guys just came?"

"Yeah. How was the rollercoaster?"

"The best."

Jeno took Jaemin's hands as they went up the roller coaster. Doyoung was arguing with Jaehyun about something and Taeyong and Taeil were already ahead of them. 

"Doyoung, just get on the rollercoaster."

Doyoung shook his head at Jaehyun. "I will puke if I get on it."

Jaehyun suddenly took his hands, squeezing them. "Doyoung, I'm riding it with you. You will be fine." Doyoung wasn't afraid of riding the rollercoaster, but he was scared of riding it with Jaehyun.

Once they got up there, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"This." Jaehyun leaned down to kiss him on the lips. When he pulled back, Doyoung was shocked. "I've been meaning to do this for so long."

Doyoung stared at him, unsure how to really feel. "How long?"

"Ever since I met you."

Doyoung sighed but smiled. "Wow. You're so cheesy."

Jaehyun smiled at him. "I know." 

 

 

Haechan was bored out of his mind watching Yuta and Hansol flirt. They were not cute in any way and Yuta kept feeding Hansol chips. 

"Hey guys." Mark sat down next to Haechan. "Where did Doyoung go?"

"He went on the rollercoaster."

"For real?"

Haechan nodded. "Where have you been?"

Mark just smiled at him. "I have something to show you."

Mark led him back to the dunk tank and there was a rose on the ground. Haechan picked it up and when he saw Mark go around the tank, he was confused. 

"What are you doing?"

Mark came back out with a small bear. "This is for you."

Haechan looked at the bear. "It's cute. Thank you."

Mark just smiled at him. "I also want to ask if you would go out with me? Like on a date." 

"You're asking me on a date?" Haechan was surprised but happy at the same time. "I will if you kiss me."

"Sure." Mark leaned down to kiss his lips. 

 

  
"You kissed me dude."

"You were freaking out up there."

"I freaked out when you came onto me Taeil."

"Okay, no more of who kissed who. We still have more rides to go on," Jeno said. 

"More rides?" Jaemin asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Taeyong looked at Taeil. "Oh god. I'm out."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be with Taeil."

"Omg," Jaemin said, smiling. "I don't want to be with Jeno too."

Both Jeno and Taeil glanced at each other. Taeil sighed and pulled Taeyong away. "Let's leave the lovebirds together."

Once they were gone, Taeyong was out of breath. 

"What was that?"

"That is me trying to get away from them."

Taeyong blinked at him, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

Taeil smiled at him. "Anyways, let's go get some cotton candy."

 

  
"Where did Haechan and Mark go?"

Hansol just shrugged. "No idea, but let's not worry about them."

"I think something is going to happen."

Hansol just smiled at him. "I think so too." Hansol took his hands. "What do you think about Jaemin and Jeno?"

"Absolutely adorable. I mean I didn't but know Jaemin would let him kiss him."

Hansol pulled him up. "Let's go find them. You still have to record their first moments together."

Yuta smiled. They saw Jeno and Jaemin playing a game and Jeno seemed to be only one having fun playing the game.

"They're so cute."

"Come on, let's go nearer."

They recorded Jeno playing and Jaemin smiling when Jeno won the monkey for him. 

Yuta looked at him. "I think we should record our moments too Hansol."

"Good idea," Hansol said, turning the camera phone to him. "Say hi."

Yuta laughed and leaned up to kiss Hansol. Hansol caught it on camera.

 

  
"As a fortune teller, I can see that Jaemin is going to confess to Jeno in the next few hours."

Ten just rolled his eyes. "Will they start dating?"

"You know it. Jaemin's been crushing on him since he first saw him. How cute."

"What can you predict about us?"

Johnny just smiled. "I can predict that I'm going to kiss you right now." Johnny kissed him and Ten smiled.

The night couldn't get any better.

 

  
Jeno held his hands as they went to see the see the fireworks. Jaemin didn't really know how he felt about all of this and being with Jeno, someone he's been hating for the past years.

And Jeno kept holding his hand. He doesn't even know why. They saw Renjun and Chenle together.

"Hey guys."

Chenle smiled at them. "Hey. How was your date tonight?"

"It wasn't a date mind you," Jaemin said, crossing his arm. 

"It was so a date," Renjun said. Jeno just smiled before looking up at the sky. 

Jaemin followed his gaze. "It's beautiful huh?"

"Yeah, but you're even more beautiful."

Jaemin just ignored him. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about all of this. Jeno was the last person on his mind that he would kiss, but he also didn't hate it. Jeno grabbed his hand and together they watched the fireworks. Maybe he could start liking Jeno again, but who knows. 

He saw Renjun pull Chenle in for a kiss and smiled. Now that was cute.


End file.
